


My R: Pretty Setter Squad

by Mystorius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystorius/pseuds/Mystorius
Summary: Kageyama's version of My R (Rachie: English version) altered to fit the timeline.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Everyone
Kudos: 27





	My R: Pretty Setter Squad

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deleted my previous serious because I accidentally deleted Hoodie which was probably one of my favorite stories. In a depressed state, I deleted my other musical works. I'll probably rewrite them, but differently. I probably;y won't take song requests, but you can add some in the comments because you never know. (I listen to a lot of nightcore so if you do a nightcore song I would most likely know it.)

#  My R: Pretty Setters Edition: Kageyama Tobio 

Just as I was about to take my shoes off of the rooftop their I see a boy with black hair there before me despite myself I go and scream,  


_"Hey, don't do it please!"_  


Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way. To be honest I was somewhat pissed; this was an opportunity missed.

The boy with black told me his woes

 _"You've probably heard it all before; I really thought that he may be the one, but then he told me he was done."_  


For God's sakes, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me. Are you upset? 'Casue you can't have what you wanted? You're lucky you've never been robbed of anything!

 _"I'm feeling better thank you for listening!"_  


The boy with black hair then disappeared

 _"Alright, today's the day!"_ Or so I thought  


Just as I took both my shoes off. There was but a boy tall as can be. Despite myself, I go and scream.

The tall boy told me his woes

 _"You've probably heard it all before; everyone ignores me, everyone steals I don't fit in with anyone here."_  


For God's sakes, please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me. 'Cause, even so, you're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?

 _"I'm hungry,"_ said the boy as he shed a tear  


The boy tall as can be then disappeared.

And like that, there was someone every day. I listened to their tale, I made them turn away. And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could let out all this pain.

For the very first time, there I see. Someone with the pains as me. Having done this time and time again. He wore a teal cardigan

 _"I just want to stop the scars that grow, every time that I go home. That's why I came up here instead,"_ That's what the boy with the cardigan said.  


Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say? I couldn't care less wither way. But in the moment I just screamed. Something I did not believe.

 _"Hey, don't do it please!_  


Agh, what to do!? I can't stop this boy, oh this is new! For once think I've bitten off more than I can chew. But even so, please just go away so I can see your pitiful expressions is too much for me!

 _"I guess today is not my day,"_ he looked away from me and then disappeared.  


There's no one here today, I guess it's time. It's just me myself, and I. There's no one who can interfere. No one to get in my way here.

Taking off my black cardigan, watching my black hair flatten out, this tall boy tall as can be is gonna jump now and be free...

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel or mini-stories to go with each setter mentioned and maybe the others with little side stories and then a possible short story for Kageyama about what may have happened at the end. If you wish to see it comment. It takes a while for me to update, but it'll happen eventually. I'm trying to finish up some stories on Wattpad, but will probably take 10 years, but you know if people are willing to wait then I'll get it to them in due time. My Wattpad is under the same name (Mystorius) (shameless self-promo, I don't recommend going to check it out. I'm a really bad writer.) The stories on Wattpad are Fairy Tail and Assassination Classroom crossover if interested find someone else's story mine you're left are cliffhangers and update very slowly it's been like 6 months since my last update and that was on my birthday. If you want to become friends, my discord is Gabite#1174 talk to me if you want I do have a server, but my fanbase is tiny practically nonexistent.


End file.
